


The Reunion

by FlyingTheRainbowFlagofFandoms



Category: Cucumber | Banana | Tofu (TV), Own Fandom - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, Vampology - Fandom
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crush, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, First Crush, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Random & Short, Reunion Sex, Smut, Two Hot Actors, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingTheRainbowFlagofFandoms/pseuds/FlyingTheRainbowFlagofFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy stuff between two extremely hot actors. </p><p>Freddie reluctantly goes to a school reunion with a friend and has pretty bad encounters until he bumps into the guy he had a crush on all through school and decides not to miss out on this opportunity as things take a surprising turn for both guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I felt this HAD to be written because of course no-one else has put these two together.  
> Daniel Sharman and Freddie Fox (google them if you don't know what they look like, trust me, its worth it - google Freddie in 'Cucumber' for best results.)
> 
> In all the fandoms he appears (tagged - including some of my own) Freddie character name is also Freddie and therefore you can see him either way, it is also why I tagged both Freddie Fox (the actor) and Freddie Baxter (Cucumber character)  
> Just in case anyone got confused.
> 
> Also, this is my first little one shot thing so please bare with me and I'm sorry in advance for spelling mistakes, the site was about to delete my draft.

The turn out for the Reunion was better than everyone had expected. Freddie had a resting bitch face when recognising 80% of the people there, knowing how much he hated them at school, just for being people. He was in that mood today, the cold faced, ice stare Freddie that often came out when he saw people he dispised, sometimes not even people, just things. His mood lifted a little as he saw his beaming best friend returning to him, her absence was unusual considering they were living together. He looked over at his discarded blazer on the back of a chair and down at the white shirt he was wearing, thinking of how odd he felt wearing it all. "This is... Interesting." The tanned girl grinned, handing Freddie a slender champagne glass. He smiled and looked back around the room, large and decorated mostly in white as if it was a wedding reception. He looked out to the patio which lead to more groups of people, chattering and reminiscing the old day that he'd rather forget.  
"If you say so." He said, lips pouted a little. He took a sip of the champagne then placed it on a cluttered table. He grabbed his blazer and took a deep breath. "Right.. Come on then." He sighed, knowing they'd have to mix with people eventually. His companion offered her hand for him to hold, more jokily than anything. Despite that, he took it and they walked out, swiping their glasses up as they went.. They needed it. 

The pair strolled between the gangs of shaking hands, laughing mouths and clinking drinks. That was until they were greeted by a mass of tuxedos all in a row.  
"Hey look, its Freddie and.. What's her name." a posh voice projected, talking to his two little hench men either side of him. He had a typical posh boy look going on, his hair swept over neatly, smug, handsome face with little stubble caressing his round jaw line. His hazel eyes squinted as he presumed to look down on them, although being the same height as both.  
"Emilia!" She corrected, looking the him up and down. "Angus? Isn't it?"  
He scoffed. "Obviously." said as if everyone should've remembered his name. "You were the girl who threatened to jump out of the window when you weren't chosen for Prefect duty, even though we were in the ground floor." He laughed loudly. "I recall that!" he smiled at his pals.  
"I was 11 and fucked up, what can I say." she admitted, laughing with him.  
"I suppose some people never change." He smiled. Emilia was taken aback by the maliciousness of this ponce stood before her.

Angus was the boy who sat there and looked over everyone else back in school. He was the teachers' favourite, mostly due to the 'perfect child' bravado he always portrayed. He was in all the essential clubs, wore the best uniform, had the most up to date things. He was clever too. Freddie and Emilia were far from stupid, even back then, but with everything else Angus had going for him, he out shone every other student, all the way until he left.

"Evidently not." She retaliated as calmly as possible, sipping her drink but not breaking eye contact. She wasn't going to back down. No way. Angus scanned the pair in front of him for a few seconds, then looked from one to the other.  
"So.. Are you two a couple now?" He asked, a mocking tone surfacing. "I mean I knew that you would never leave each others side in school but I assumed everybody would grow out of those sorts of mannerisms." Freddie looked angus dead in the eyes, shooting daggers, so much that Angus' smirk faded. The blonde stepped forward, then crossed one arm over the other and grinned.  
"No." He said simply. No anger, no repulsion. "I like cock." He smiled, then took a sip of his drink. Emilia tried her hardest to keep a stern face, but her flat line lips began to quiver in hilarity. Angus' face was a picture. He had no response for that, he stood for a few seconds, frowning slightly. Freddie waited upon the reaction. Angus' looked at everyone as if they were common as muck so why not come out with something so perverse.  
"I'm sorry.. What?" Angus said finally, raising an eyebrow. Freddie looked him up and down, a ploy to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible.  
"I fuck men." He said slowly, making sure his lips traced every word. "and sometimes, I let them fuck me." He added quickly. "I just cant help myself." He joked. Angus looked extremely confused. Stunned in fact. Freddie and Emilia decided to make their departure, and Emilia couldn't help but give Angus a sympathetic pat on the shoulder on her way past. 

Once they were a distance away from the startled boy, the pair began laughing and talking about what the recent situation. "His face was perfection." Emilia said. Freddie went to respond but suddenly he was distracted and looked straight past his friend. "What? What is it?" Emilia asked, confused as she looked behind her.  
"Him.. That's Daniel." Freddie sighed, a bewildered look on his face. "I had the biggest thing for him all the way through school." He admitted calmly. "Nothing changes."  
"Except him." Emilia suggested. "He was hot in school but Christ look at him now."  
"Yeah, thats not helping." Freddie said, straight faced. "The trip to France, we shared a room." He said, looking up to the sky in frustration. "I couldn't stand it." He took another swig of champagne.  
"What you mean... You and.. Him? You two-" Emilia asked.  
"No." Freddie look particularly distressed that Emilia's assumptions had no reality to them, "he's straight.. Very straight.. Always has been. I was probably jealous of his numerous girlfriends."  
"Weren't we all."  
Freddie shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh well." He smirked. "Pleased I developed self control." He laughed. "Good for you." Emilia laughed with him. Freddie closed his eyes and composed himself. He swirled his empty glass and sighed. "I'll go find the butler." He said in a slightly mischievous way, laying his things down once again. Emilia nodded and headed over to a particular group of girls with whom she was partially friends with years ago. 

Freddie wandered, aimlessly, questioning why they had even bothered to come at all. Arriving at a large stair case, he decided there was no harm is wandering up there too. It spiraled up to a massive landing, this place was way too posh for a school reunion. There were a few corridors that trailed off in different directions, and he figured it was safe to be up there as several people strolled past. He chose a wide hall way and paced down it until he was halted by someone calling his name with a little uncertainty. He swivelled round for his eyes to blessed by the beautiful specimen that was Daniel, stood in the hall way. Wide eyes, a good, wavy head of dark hair, cheek bones that could probably put someone eye out. Freddie admired the smooth skin, even from that distance. This guy was perfect, still fucking perfect.  
Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Oh.. Daniel?" He said, in the same way his name was called, unnecessarily of course because there was no question about it.. It was him. Daniel smiled, that awoke something inside Freddie that was all too familiar from those school days. Those luscious lips and perfect teeth, all aimed at him. Daniel came down the corridor towards the blonde. "Last time I saw you was.. Manchester, right? About 4 years ago." Freddie was surprised, even he didn't remember this for a moment, until he realised that time he was headed straight for canal street and needed to make a hasty retreat. "Yep." Freddie nodded slowly. "What a great 30 seconds that was." He smiled. Daniel laughed and nodded. Then offered a hand to shake. Freddie looked down and shook his hand. His firm, large, manly, perfect hand. All these thoughts were internal of course, he had become the master of keeping them under wraps, perhaps they were only really whispers in the back of his mind that he wasn't actually trying to think about himself. 

"Did you come here with anyone? I thought I saw you with-"  
"Emilia Greyson." He explained. Daniel nodded again. "If I'm honest, I never really knew a lot of the people here anyway."  
"Really? One of the most sought after guys in school? Remind me how popular you were again." Freddie laughed. Daniel shrugged. "I had my days." He nodded. A few moments passed where they didn't say a word. "Got a... Girlfriend?" Freddie asked, entering the room in front of them due to the amount of people rushing down the corridor. There were people in this room too, a few pairs and trios, but it was a large room too, many things were golden crested, there were giant windows and a balcony, and an abundance of chairs and other furniture, either old and maroon or with quilted furnishings.  
"Nah.. Well I did until a few days ago." Daniel sighed. "Oh.." Freddie said slowly, prepared to ask 'how come' but thought he wouldn't pry. "What about you? Had your fair share of girls after you at school, I don't know how you fought them all off."  
"Nope.. That's not usually my thing." Freddie admitted.  
"What's not?"  
Freddie paused again, looking to his drink and then back to Daniel. He wasn't scared of telling people his preferences, usually he didn't even feel the need, they just sort of, found out. But this was the guy he'd shared a room with, the one he was partial to a chat with years ago. Freddie looked around the room while Daniels cogs were ticking.  
The Brunette raised a neat eyebrow. "Oh!" He said in realisation. "Right." He nodded and smiled. Inside Freddie breathed a sigh of utter relief, and outside he was delighted at how cool this ladies man had just taken it. Freddie's eyes met Daniel's, and that's when he realised they'd never left, Daniels wide eyes were baring into him, I look of awe, perhaps, on his face.  
"What?" Freddie said, shuffling his stance. "What?!"  
Daniel blinked a few times and snapped out of it. "Oh, nothing, sorry." He grinned. Being stood, opposite to this man he'd had feeling for for years, who looked even better than he used to, was a tricky thing for Freddie. Now he knew, and didn't care, it was even better. The blonde had half a mind to blurt out 'I had the biggest crush on you in school, I literally took all my strength not to lunge and kiss the fuck out of you' but if he started, he knew he wouldn't stop. Freddie eye widened a little. "I'll go." He said, noticing the silence after his news was broken. He didn't say it as if he was pissed off, more because it showed he knows when to leave a situation. He put down his 2nd glass and walked out the room.  
"Wait.. Freddie." Daniel called, following him out into the corridor. His name, being said, by Daniel, was enough to make Freddie's heart beat fast. Daniel put an arm out against the wall to baracade Freddie's path. "I'm cool with it.. Just so you know."  
"Great." Freddie said, moving, ready to leave the conversation.  
"I've thought about it, y'know." Daniel said quietly.  
"What?!" Freddie asked.  
"Y'know, guys and all that."  
Freddie rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't actually do anything, not even at those parties." He laughed. "Right.." Freddie laughed, looking at the beer clasped in Daniel's hand. "Lay off the cheep alcohol." He said. "I'm not.. I haven't had any... much." he placed the bottle down. "It's true."  
Freddie drew a deep breath and shook his head. The closer this man was, the harder it was to resist him.

"Daniel.. You're-"  
"Yeah I know. But, who hasn't at least wondered?"  
"Um, well there's straight guys, for a start." Freddie nodded, unimpressed. "Look, just move... please." Freddie squeezed past and walked down the corridor, arms crossed.  
Daniel just smirked a followed. "Oh come on, lighten up."  
"The amount of times I've heard all that, just so people can prove they're extra okay. You'd be surprised."  
Daniel's reply was ceased by the sudden burst of music from down stairs.  
"Just like he old days." He laughed. "Student parties, getting kicked out of houses for having too much fun." He grinned to himself.  
Freddie sighed and saw thus as his chance to escape.  
Daniel approached him again, this time lingering in front of him.  
"You were a fun guy back then. I bet you still are." Daniel told him, placing a hand on Freddie shoulder and sliding it down his arm. The contact was warm, and it tingled on the surface of his skin.  
"Don't." Freddie said, shrugging off Daniel's hand. "I'm not here to fucking play games." He said, walking once more.  
Daniel was genuinely confused, he had no idea what he'd done wrong. He wasn't trying to annoy Freddie, jusg catch up, that's what the reunion was for.  
"What? What games I'm not.. Freddie, is this a joke."  
'Yeah because I'm one massive fucking joke?!' Freddie thought in frustration.  
Daniel went after Freddie hastily, he wanted to make amends for whatever he'd done. He reached out, meaning to grab the blondes wrist in order to stop him, but grabbed his hand instead. Freddie halted and frowned, snapping his head right round to look at Daniel. Freddie was writhing, his whole body was flushed and he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach the meaning if which he was well aware. He looked down at their hands and whipped it away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to.. Have I said something wrong? I know I used to be a bit of a dick sometimes." Daniel said, grinning a little at his own expense.  
Freddie put his arm out to keep Daniel away, as he backed his way into the wall. "Okay! Alright. I only wanted to talk." He chuckled. "Calm down."  
Their eyes connected, for a while this time. Neither could even hazard a guess as to what the other was thinking, that was until Daniel began to progress towards Freddie.  
"What are you doing." Freddie asked, backing up cautiously.  
"Shut up." Daniel demanded as if he was trying to concentrate.  
Freddie had his back against the wall, Daniel's face only centimetres away from him. "Just.. Don't talk..." His words caressed Freddie's face.  
"Stop it." Freddie ordered, sternly. "Just-" he stared into Daniels eyes, breathing heavily due to the intense situation he found himself in. Freddie raised his hand to push Daniel away because even they were clasped and pinned to the call.  
Daniel's eyes traced around Freddie's, down his jawline, then back up again. He smiled then forcefully placed his lips on Freddie's. Pushing his while body forward. His hands came to Freddie's chest and grasped at his shirt, screwing it tight in his fists.

Freddie of course, was as shocked as expected. But he wasn't frozen in his position because he knew exactly what was going on. He parted his lips and put his hands on Daniel's face, fingers entering his hair. It quickened as he joined in, and got even rougher. Their mouths moved in synchronization, greedily and full of lust. Daniel was acting as if he had finally fulfilled a quenching need inside of him as he pressed his strong body into Freddie's. They parted for air and Freddie's face was serious, but an 'im ready for this' kind of serious. He looked Daniel up and down, moving in and biting the other mans bottom lip causing him to moan as surge shot through his body and he griped onto Freddie's hair.  
"Fuck." Daniels voice shuddered with intentment. He pushed his body further into Freddie's as they kissed again, deeply, deep enough for them to both introduce their tongues. Freddie groaned into the kiss and it rippled straight through Daniels, causing almost involuntary movements. His hips rut into Freddie's eagerly. Freddie pulled him closer for the intensity of their thrusts to be heightened even more, and that it was. Freddie tilted his he's back and gasped as Daniel continued to grid against him, both cocks throbbing unbearably. Both of them were rock hard, they could feel it, and the friction made it increasingly more pleasurable. Their breathing became erratic. They rut their groins against each other as hard and as defined as they could.  
Daniels head momentarily dropped to Freddie's neck and bit down a little, this filled Freddie with so much pleasure, he held onto the brunette, overwhelmed with pleasure. "Fuck! Do it again." Freddie growled, voice shaking. Daniel complied, and when he did, Freddie gripped his hair and moaned loudly, arching his back a little. They indulged into another kiss at Daniels demand, tongues exploring, breathing in each others smell, groaning within the kisses. Freddie grabbed Daniel and forced him back against the opposite wall, rutting against the over male, bringing them both closer. Brad squeezed his eyes shut as Freddie unintentionally ran his tongue against his teeth, and pushed his crotch im as far as he could when taking him up against the original wall once again. "S-shit, oh my god." Daniel said quickly, gripping hard onto what he could. Waves ravaged through him and his hands were shaking, cock pulsing, his while body becoming tense. Their thrusts were sudden and sharp as they both began to come immensely. Daniel was utterly engulfed, gasping, breath catching, never had he experienced this, and it made him come so hard, over and over again, and Freddie was just a shaken, literally, his moans being muffled by Daniel's shirt. Freddie let out a small growl as he pulled his face back, the orgasm still rippling through him. Daniel's lower body was practically twitching, especially his cock as his boxers grew wet and arm. His legs were having trouble stabilising him. Forehead pressed together, they were still shaking and speechless. It was a perfect mess for lust and testosterone, both breathing heavily and holding on tight.

Freddie's eyes soon widened, half in shock, half accomplishment. As he regained a little control over himself he retracted a little. "Definitely straight-" he smirked, finally coming to his senses.  
Positively.." Daniel said, with only a glint of uncertainty.  
Freddie held his slightly shaky hands up in surrender and stepped back. "Okay" He said, glancing around for a bathroom in which to clean up.  
Daniel smiled and nodded, allowing Freddie to go, though not before he lunged forward and stole one, last, deep, lustful and manly kiss from the blonde, his hands on his cheeks, Freddie's gripping onto his arms, with as much intensity as before, with a small grunt of lust from both, Daniel strolled away without another word, just grinning to himself and trying to make his clothes once again presentable.  
Freddie blinked slowly and entered the bathroom he had located. He leaned over the sink and looked into the mirror. He smirked and shook his head in utter disbelieve. Never in a million years would he have thought something like that would have happened, at the reunion, with Daniel of all people. He never had imagined it, but even if he had, everything he just experienced surpassed any fantasy that could have been dreamt up.

Freddie returned to Emilia down stairs, on the patio, the day's events on reply behind his eyes.  
"Ergh, you'll never guess who Chantelle is shacked up with at the age of 25, y'know, the Chantelle that.." Emilia suddenly noticed the redness of her friends face and his hair that was even messier than usual. "What's happened?"  
Freddie looked at her, a little shifty, but she knew what this meant. "You haven't? Here.." She shook her head, used to Freddie's antics. "Who was it?"  
Freddie's eyes widened slightly and after seeing Daniel in the near distance, Emilia realised at once and was absolutely astonished. "No. No fucking way."  
Freddie nodded slowly. "But he's... You... What the hell Freddie?" She laughed.  
"and he was fucking amazing." He smiled at her, beaming still.


End file.
